dowfandomcom-20200223-history
Soulstorm/Purgatus Mine Field
} | page = Soulstorm/Purgatus Mine Field | name = Purgatus Mine Field | type = Building | icon = Ss sisters of battle purgatus mine field icon.png | decorator = | race = Sisters of Battle | tier = 1 | built = Ecclesiarchal Servitor | armor = Building Low | squad_def = 1 | squad_max = 1 | health = 500 | morale = N/A | mass = N/A | speed = N/A | sight = 10 | keen = 6 | requisition = 25 | power = 25 | time = 20 | description = Invisible to the enemy and blow up once stepped on by an enemy unit. Leave the area ablaze in fire for a while after blown up. | game = Soulstorm | version = 1.2.0 }} The 'Purgatus Mine Field '''is the mine field for the Sisters of Battle in ''Dawn of War: Soulstorm. Description *Purgatus Mine Fields contain mines that will burst into flame when enemy units pass over them. *Purgatus Mine Fields cannot be seen by most enemy units. *Once detected, enemies can attack and destroy Purgatus Mine Fields. *When only triggered once, the Purgatus Mine Field is destroyed. *Detector units can detect Purgatus Mine Fields. Strategy Like the mine fields of other factions, the Purgatus Mine Field is essentially a cheap static defence that is available from the very beginning. It is best used when the enemy has lots of infantry, as the inferno it leaves behind after detonation is very effective against infantry. The Mine Field is easily massed, and massing it isn't very bad at the same time. Being invisible, it is the perfect surprise defence. Although, it becomes extremely useless against ranged units once the enemy has detectors. For races with early detectors, such as Choas Space Marines, Sisters of Battle and Necrons, the Inferno Turret is best used for static defence instead. If the enemy does seem to have detectors where your mines are, than make sure you have effective ways to kill that detector. If it is a singular unit, using a Death-Cult Assassin to elminate the detector is great. If its a whole squad, than Immolators or Exorcists are best for the area-of-effect. However, Death-Cult Assassins are vulnerable to enemy fire and will easily be killed, Immolators are expensive and may melt to anti-vehicular fire power. Therefoed, Purgatus Mine Fields can be hard to use due to the fact that 1 simply detector can rander them ''completely ''useless. The good thing is that you won't waste a lot of money constructing mines. If you are facing visisble mine fields, then don't use melee units to destroy the field. They just trigger the field and damage themselves. Instead, focus it with ranged units. Also, make sure your detectors don't try to run into the fray and either get focused down or trigger the mine field. If your detectors die, than that will essentially force you to retreat and train more detectors. Even if you know where the fields are, they can still desimate your squads if you push forward as the squads' pathing may screw up and accidentally trigger a field. Plus, if the mines are completely blocking the way, than simply risking it and triggering the fields is generally not good unless you are using a cheap meat-shield to trigger the Purgatus Mine Field.